Wolf & Tiger, Fox & Hawk
by masterofdark
Summary: Naruto comes home from his training trip with Jiraiya but whats this someone else is with them and why is naruto calling him aniki. why are ten & hin spying on naruto and his aniki and what do they see. rated for alot swearing some blood and maybe gore
1. Rai

Name: Rai Razien

Age:17

height:5'11

Weight:165

Eyes: Navy Blue with sliver pupils ( Fangs Trait to Rai like naruto when naruto gets kyuubis chakra he gets the red slit eyes so with Rai his whole eye turns silver)

Hair Color: long bleach-white spiked up with the tip of the spikes , his bangs are still on his forehead but the bangs are blood-red Percings: he has 2 short spikes on his bottom lip color blood-red, and 2 small tight rings in both eyebrows guess the color yep blood-red

Power Level: High Sannin - Low Kage

Traits; A 3 big scars going down his face under his right eye all the way to just under his chin( He has more scars on his body they are just under his cloths)

Village: Ligthning Village- now konoha

Rank: Ex- captain of the best assassin sqaud in the lightning village(yep he was banished)-in konoha he will be an elite jounin

Alias: Bloody Wolf Of Lightning

Bijuu: (yes hes Jinchuuriki) his is the 8-tailed wolf called Fang. Fang gives Rai enchanted hearing, eye sight and smell and it helps him heal faster then other people

Jutsus:

Chakra Ta no Jutsu- Chakra Gun Technique Rank:A Range:close(0m-5m) Mid (5m-10m) Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: This is a jutsu that Rai created for assassination missions, he focuses his chakra into his pointer finger and its barley invisable to the naked eye it looks like a little flash. It might look like a weak attack but it can kill u if he hits you in a certain area. ( yes i took it from yu yu hakusho)  
Hand Seal: None

Rasengan Rank:  
A Range: Close(0m-5m)  
type;Attack Description; We all know what it does so i dont nee to tell u Hand Seals: None

Raiton: Rasen Shuriken: Spiral Shuriken( Hey i couldnt think of a good name)  
Rank:S Kinjutsu(as late as chapter6)  
Range:close (0m-5m)  
Type:attack Description; this is like naruto's rasen shuriken but his is made out of wind Element but Rai's is made from the lightning element so when he uses it he gets badly burned and it will take awhile for Fang to help him up Hand Seals: None Side effect: 3rd degree burns on his right hand

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique Rank:B Type: Supplementary Description: We know what it does Hand Seals: 1

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Rank:A Kinjutsu Type:Supplementary Description: Its a Naruto move who ever doesnt know what this does need to watch episode 78 of the first arc Hand Seals: 1

Nimpo Dodomo no jutsu- Nightmare lightning technique Rank:S Kinjutsu(before story started)  
Description: the sky turns pitch black and a lightning bolt appears and hits the target. the more chakra u pump into the jutsu the bigger the lightning bolt is Range: Close(0m-5m) Mid(5m-10m) Far(10m+)  
Type:Attack Hand Seals: 123

Bunshin Bakuha-Shadow Clone Explosion Rank:A Range: Close (0m-5m)  
Type:Attack Description: the user can make the clone detonate Hand Seals: 1

Denkou Bakuha-Lightning Explosion Rank:S Kinjutsu (later in chapter 1)  
Range:close(0m-5m) Mid (5m-10m) Far(10m+)  
Type:Attack Description: The user pours chakra into his hands then he slams his hands onto the ground , as his hands slam onto the ground he releases the chakra the ground breaks up and gives servear 2nd and 3rd degree burns to the oppent or oppents.  
Side Effect: 3rd degree burns to his hands and forearms Hand Seals:None

Ikazuchi Shunshin no Jutsu-Thunder Body Flicker Technique Rank:D Type:Supplementary Description: The user disappears in a gray cloud with a deafing bang and reappears in a gray cloud and a deafing bang

Ragitana-lightning blade Rank:B Description- u run at the oppent full speed stick ur hand into the ground when u get a spark pump chakra into it and pull the sword out of the ground range: Close(0m-5m)  
Type:Attack Hand Seals: None

Raikyuu - Lightning Ball Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m-5m)  
Type: Attack Description: forms a ball of lighting in his hand and shoots it at his oppent.( i know this is from the anime but im making my oc charater use it with out the swords Hand Seals: None Summoning technique-(he can summon wolfs)

Taijutus and Taijutsu styles;

Style:  
Wolf Fang:  
Description: the user of this style acrosses his hands in front of him and put chakra into his finger tips and makes them form claws on the end of his finger tips about 3-5 inches long. when he does that his hands can not only cut the person they touch it can also be used to cut up the oppents organs

lightning Spinning kick-  
Rank: C Range:Close (0m-5m)  
Type: Attack Description: the user spins like a top with his right leg extend (like ryu and ken in street fighter) he puts his lightning chakra into his right leg and if the oppent gets hit with his leg he go numb for about an hour

Genjutsu:  
Hell on Earth Rank; A Range: Close(0m-5m) Mid (5m-10m)  
Type:Attack Description:- the user put the oppent or oppents under the genjutsu and he/she/or they see their worst fears in front of them and the can lose the mind if their trapped in the genjutsu for over an hour Hand Seals:34

KenJutsu:  
Sword: Renji-a Big katana that has 20 small skulls hangs off of it by black strings

He is the best swordsman his his clan and his village

Sword Style:

Heart Stopper(Rai's Own Style)  
Description: the user circles his oppent or oppents at high speed and starts slicing up him/her or them at the very last attack he plunges his sword into your heart

Seals

Nullification Rank: S ( if im worng someone please tell me)  
Type: Supplementary( tell me if im wrong)  
Description: he had this seal on him in his 1st month as Bloody Wolf so that the enemy ninja couldnt copy it if he ever fought against the sharingan

Kekkei Genkia:

Rage Mode;(yep muahahahahahaha)- the user powers up lightning starts pouring out of his body and the ground starts to shake. The users eyes start to change from what ever color they are into sliver and has the same hint of their original eye color. The user's speed,strenght, and chakra triple in this mode but he can only use this for 30 mins. durning the time he uses the kekkei genkia his body starts to burn from the amount of lightning pouring out of his body. and if his chakra points are hit by the 64 palm strike they get a shock

Bloody Wolf Mission History: my style

7 SSS rank ( 20 chance you'll live)

22 SS rank ( 30 chance you'll live)

25 S rank ( 50 chance you'll live)

75 A rank ( 55 chance you"ll live)

88 B rank ( 69 chance you'll live)

100 C rank ( 80 chance you'll live)

288 D rank ( 99.9 chance you'll live)

people he killed

Ninja: 4326

Samurai: 1370

Mayors: 400

Tyrants: 200

Regular Men : 187

he is NOT A GOD!!!!! he has more battle scars then most ninja has ( think of Vash when he hidding with the girl and her grandma)

Battle Scars:

Face: 3

left Arm: 88

Left Leg: 88

Right Arm: 78

Right Leg: 76

Upper Chest: 120

Lower Midsection: 55

Upper Back: 155

Lower Back: 55

Total Scar Count: 718

he also wears weights:

weights on: speed-155 MPH

Weights off: speed 250 MPH

Rage mode on with weights on( remember his speeds triples) speed-465 MPH

Rage Mode on with Weights off ( same as befor speed triples) speed- 750

Weights he has on

Right Leg: 125

Left Leg: 125

Right Arm: 100

Left Arm: 100

Torso: 150

can someone tell how much weights Gia and lee has on because if Gia has more on then lee then i'll just add 20 pounds of weights on Rai to make him just have 20 pounds of weights more then Gia 


	2. mystery aniki

i do not own naruto i wish i did but i dont

"talking"  
thoughts (kyuubi talks)  
-fang talking-  
kyuubi thoughts  
+fang thoughts+

As 3 people enter the gates of Konoha. the tallest of the three people has long shaggy white hair in torn up cloths with a patched up face and hands, the second tallest person of the trio has a black hooded trenchcoat that has hand-stiched bloody hand prints sliding down the back of the coat, on the arms and has a big katana in his left hand with 20 little black skulls on black strings . " So this is the Great Konoha huh? Its doesn't seem that great to me" said a low deep voice of the second person. "But Aniki you'll like it here plus you have too meet all my freinds. said the shortest of the trio dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt that had a orange spiral on the chest and arms, black and orange cargo pants and a long head-band of the leaf symbol. said a much calmer and more patient Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Oh i do want to meet your freinds onii-san i even want to meet this prick Uchiha with a kunia shoved up his ass sideways even more for shoving 2 chidoris in your chest" say naruto's aniki with a evil grin on his face. 'Ok you two stop talking we are going to the hokage manor, Rai did u bring your completed mission list". Rai just nodded his head and continued to walk with Jiraiya on his left and Naruto on his right. As they were walking down the street Rai noticed the cold glares at naruto and with his enchanted hearing whispering to each other " hey looks like the hell spawn is back". "yeah why wont the hokage just kill that bloody thristy monster". this place is just like my old villagethought a pissed off rai-easy pup dont kill anyone we just got here- said fang and rai started to calm down+ i caused this pup so much pain cant they see he's a hero that saved the village when i went crazy+ .

at the hokage manor

the Konoha 12 minus 1

10 chunin and 1 jonin were standing in attention in front of the Godamine with Shizune with tonton in her arms. The door slams open "Baachan I'm home" said a deep voice but still it sounded familer to the 13 ppl in the room. everone in the room went wide-eyed as most of the girls blush at how much naruto changed in three years. Naruto grew to 5'5 his hair is a spiky as ever but longer, he has a long sleeved shirt his muscles grew bigger. Tsunade eye is twiching very badly and she's letting off a small killer intent for being called old for the some hundreth time, she leaps over the heads of the other ninja in the room to punch naruto " NNNNAAARRRRUUUTTTTOOOO IM gonna goin to punch you to Suna". Naruto pales and goes wide-eyed and awaits the punch only to have a black trench coat to stand in front of him." everybody in the room when wide-eye in shock at the fact that someone came in fast then lee and blocked tsunade's punch with his pinkie finger. "Who the Fuc-" said tsunade but she stopped from the killer intent the hooded figure was leaking out " i don't care if your the hokage of this village or kami-sama himself , you or anyone in this village will not touch naruto again or i'll show u a world of pain that you wish u died 100 over after i'm done with you" said the hooded figure with a low deep scary voice dripping with vemon. Naruto getting over his shock said "aniki u can'threatened the only person i consider my mother". Tsunade's eyes were starting to tear up he thinks of me as his mother thought tsunade, "naru-chan" said rai in an upset voice that was still scary voice " Fucking shit aniki is very angry" said a very pale and trembling naruto. " Naruto-kun who is this and why do you keep calling him aniki?" asked shizune getting over her shock, "Like i said he's my aniki" said a very pleased naruto. "Dobe u haven't got a family your a orphan and if he was your brother he would have kil-' sasuke never got to finish when a colossal amount killer intent was directed towards sasuke which froze everybody in the room as rai walked towards sasuke he says " Prick i my not be naruto's blood brother we are brothers in a diffrent way and he has more family out therr that are coming this way, he has 5 brothers and 3 sisters that are angry at this village but are enraged with you uchiha for shoving 2 chidoris in naruto's chest and his shoulder" said rai in a very scary voice that made everyone get a chill down their spines." Rai calm down" yelled a very scared jiraiya, the killer intent disapered into rai,"jiraiya the the hell happed to you" asked a concerned tsunade "Rai" said jiraiya scrathing the side of his head, "rai whos that" said tenten "me" said the hooded figure everybody looks at the hooded figure named rai. "Well what do u want" said a ticked off tsunade "i want to join your ranks" said rai, "ok were u a ninja , if u were did u do missions?" said tsunade,rai just nodded and walked to the desk and put a folder in front of her, she opened the folder and read and went wide-eye in shock,awe and surprised "Holy Shit!" yelled tsunade, 'what read it to us" said shizune who's voice was dripping with curiosity "Ok 288 d-rank, 100 c-rank,88 b-rank,75 a-rank,25 s-rank,Motherfucker, 22 ss-rank and... 7 sss-rank" said tsunade " thats not all look at the page behind that one" said rai as he added his own two cents in. Tsunade look at it and fainted " tsunade-sama" said shizune after 10 minutes of shaking her tsunade woke up and sat in her chair to calm herself "what was so shocking that made u faint tsunade-sensei asked a scared yet at the same time in awe of rai's mission record." asked sakura "Ok kill total 6483.. ninjas killed 4326, samurais killed 1370,mayors killed 400, tyrants killed 200 , and regular men killed 187 regural me" said a curious tsunade. Everybody but naruto and jiraiya were looking at were rai was but he wasn't there, "where is he" said tenten who was starting liking rai " up here" said a voice that was above them lying on his back against the ceiling readin's a book called " how to kill a man with a toothpick" by yamato "how the hell did u get up there" asked a pissed off sasuke "ask me no questions i'll tell you no lie" said rai with a smirk on his face sasuke was about to ask him somethings so but tsunade beat him" rai why did u kill all thoses people" ask tsunade everybody in the room paid close attention to what he was about to say "well the regural men were rapist, serial killers or drug dealers so i chopped of their heads, the tyraints were slaving people in the towns or citys they lived in so i shot them in the the face or the back of their heads, the mayors the would gather bums and make them fight to the death for entertainment and when the death matches were over the mayor would give him enuff money to live off of for a week which is a big no no for my leader so ripped their hearts out, the samurais raided my village so me and my team went out to stop them with the other squads in the village at the time...after the raid was over i lost my team, when i heard that the samurais were part of an amry that wanted to invade my village,the rest of the army were ninjas were 10 miles out form the village i went after the ninjas for reveange for my team so i used my strongest jutsu and and pumped 75 of my chakra in to that attack that i wiped the ninjas out and made a crater 3 miles wide and 2 miles deep". finished rai in a sad voice. The girls in the room were sad the he lost his team to a raid and the guys were scared of this guy. " that jutsu you used what happed to it and what rank was it givin" asked tsunade, " s rank kinjutsu" said rai with smirk " will the three people under the genjutsu please revile yourselfs or i'll cut you in half. said rai as he jumped to his feets when he landed. The three people that reviled themselfs from the genjutsu were Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Gai Maito and Kakashi Hatake. "Hi kurenia-san,asuma-san, Gai-san, kakashi" naruto spat out kakashi's name. Kakashi's eyes widen that naruto didn't add the sensei suffix to his name "naruto i'm still your sensei so show me some respect" ask a upset kakashi "yeah naruto no baka show sensei more respect" screamed sakura, "Shut the fuck up saukra your like a goddamn headache that wont go away" said naruto with disgust in his voice,eight-teen people were surprised that naruto didn't add the chan suffix to her name but even more that he talked to her that way " and for you kakashi you are Not i repeat you are not my sensei any more"said naruto.Tsunade cleared her throat to get everybodys attention "ok rai what positions would you like, chunin or jounin?" asked tsunade "elite jounin" said rai. "but thats a rank for ninja who have alot of experience" said tsunade in disbelief " you read my whole mission report and my kills count and you say i dont have enuff...ok how about a bet hokage-sama if i beat these elite jonin here in the area's the are best in i'll take the jonin rank but if i do beat them i get the rank elite jonin deal?" said rai with a smirk tsunade wasn't know to back down from a bet said "deal" i have this deal in the bag thought tsunade. "ok let's meet up at training area 27 in 5 minutes" said rai as as he nodded to naruto and jiraiya as they plugged their ears with their fingers just as they plugged their ears rai made a single hand seal and a deafing bang and a gray cloud "what the fuck was that" asked Tsunade who's ears were ringing"that was a shunshin no jutsu he invented"said jiraiya with a grin. "well lets go to training area 27 and watch this guy get his assed kicked" said sasuke and they all shunshin

Please R&R 


	3. fighting the elite

IM SORRY I WAS LATE "talking"  
thoughts (kyuubi talks)  
-fang talking-  
kyuubi thoughts  
+fang thoughts+

" Hmm nice area to bad im going to fuck it up now" says Rai as he poofs to to training area 25. 5 minutes later everybody else "about time you guys got here" says rai as he looked at his watch." Ok rai what or do you want fight them at" asked tsunade, "first taiutsu, next kenjutsu then genjutsu and last ninjutsu" said rai with a grin. "YOSH I GET TO GO FIRST AND SEE THIS YOUTHFUL PERSON FLAME OF YOUTH" yell gai as everybody everyody rubbed their earsand sweatdropped. " Ok gai-san any kinda of taijutsu even ones that use chakra is that ok?" asked rai "yes any kind of jutsu but would you please remove your hooded trenchcoat plase so i can see your youthful face?" asked gai. "Ok" said rai as he unbuttoned his trench coat and removed he hood, the girls all blushed and sad when they saw his face wow he has a pretty face but those scars is kinda sad,i wonder where he got them from thought all the girls there.On rai was black and red cargo pants and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with fish-net on underneath "My i ask you something why do want to be an elite jonin and why do you have that those scars on your face" ask gai is he got in his style " i want to be one of the best in this village and where i got these scars i tell you all later said rai as he crossed his arms in front of him." rai dont kill him with that style" warned jiraiya. " Jirayia-sama what style is that that rai is going in to" asked a curious lee " that my young ninja is rai's clan style called Wolf Fang" said jiraiya with a grin on his face. "ok fighters ready"asked tsunade both rai and gai nodded their heads "ok...BEGIN" yelled tsunade. Gai charged forward at rai, rai just stood there " what the hell is he doing hes goin to get hit" asked a curious ino. Gai kicked at rai's head but rai ducked it and swiped he open hand at gai's chest at lightning speed and connected, Gai fell down and couldn't get up again " what happed to gai sensei and what did rai do to sensei" asked a sad lee, " well lee aniki put his chakra into claws on the end of his fingers and if you get cut you go down for a while cause rai's chakra can either kill an oppent or paralyze them" said naruto. "Ok next oppent is asuma" said shocked tsunade, asuma getting over his shock stepped forward and took out his knuckled trench knifes. Rai picked up Renji and clicked a button and started to unsheath that blade, he pulled renji out fully and showed everybody a gold and dark red blade. Everybody looked at the blade in awe " I-is t-t-ha-t r-e-a-l gggoold?"asked tenten crush on rai even more then before for taking down gai in one attack. "ok ready to begin?" asked tsunade, both asuma and rai nodded " Ok...BEGIN" yelled tsunade. Rai charged forward at normal speed and swung hard at asuma's head, asuma blocked with his left and was being overpoweredholy shit this kid is strongthought asuma, asuma swung his right blade and it looked liked it missed rai but when rai jumped back he saw a cut on his shirt and when he put his hand over it and the removed his hand he saw blood on his hand" so you put your element into that blades to make them longer right asuma-san?" asked rai ,asuma chuckled and and said "yep thats right kid". rai narrowed his eyes and said " i am not a kid and now i'm going to end this here and now or that comment" as he ran at speeds over lee with his weights on and started to hit asuma all over his body and yelled "Heart Stopper" as the hit asuma in the chest over his heart, and asuma fell to the ground unconness. "ok can i get a break for a bit?" as he put asuma on his shoulders and walked over to a near by tree and propt asuma up right and sat next to him he for he poked asuma in the ribs hard to wake him up " aww shit it feels like i got hit by a super charged rasengan" said asuma as he pulled out a cigarette and was trying to find his lighter but a lighter was light in front of him and looked over at rai already smoking and lit his cigarette and started to smoke,everybody walked over with weird looks on their faces,rai looked up and said 'whats with thoses fucking weird ass looks on your faces?" as he took another puff "one why was that style called heart stopper, and two arnt you to young to smoke?" asked neji. " That style is called heart stopper because i kill my oppents with it and two if i'm old enuff to kill i'm old enuff to smoke and drink" answered rai. After that no one asked him questions of great importance " Next match" said tsunade ,kurenia and rai stepped across the field " ready kure-san" said rai with a grin as kurenai blushed with the new nickname she just nodded " you two ready" asked tsunade both oppents nodded 'ok...BEGIN" yelled tsunade." Ladies go first kure-san" she was already doing a long complicated series of seals and whispered/ relive the past jutsu/,rai was seeing his past "oh shit" said rai with wide eyes fang you got to get me out of this shit...NOW!!!!! rai mentally screamed to fang -ok pup your'll need my chakra to break this genjutsu...here you go-said fang. On the out side world kurenia paled and her eyes were watering up at what she saw happed in rai's passed "Oh My Fucking God his past is 20 times as worst than naruto's was, and that's how he got thoses scars on his fac-" she was brought out of her thoughts by a blast of silver chakra "no way he got out" thought kurenai across the field rai was sweating and breathing heavly " dont ever do that genjutsu on me again i dont want to see that stuff happen again"said rai in a very sad voice i wonder what she saw thought everbody there expect jiraiya and naruto who new rai's past already. "Ok kure-san my turn" Rai and went thought seals at incredible speeds wow he's fast thought everybody, when he was done he said /hell on earth jutsu/ kurenai saw her worst fear which was seeing her team and asuma die in front of her " AHHHHHHHH" screamed kurenai as she fell to her knees screaming before anyone could move the genjutsu dispelled kurenia stood up but her knees gave out but before she fell,rai was there to catch her" im sorry for making you see that kurenai-san" said rai as he laid her by a tree then he bowed to her "and "im sorry for making you see what you saw rai-san" said kurenai as she bowed her head. "kurenai-san what did you see in both jutsus" whispered tsunade " i saw his past and why he has thoses scars and his jutsu made me see my worst fear i will tell you everything when we get back to the hokage manor" whispered kurenai tsunade just nodded. "ok next match will begin after rai get some rest" said tsunade " i'm fine i want to get this over with" said rai as he walked to his to his side of the field and kakashi got to his side" tsunade -sama are we alound to use the kekkei genkia's we have?" asked kakashi "Yes" said tsunade at this rai got a evil grin on his face" what you grinning at you dont have a kekkei genkia" said kakashi, "you sure about that" said rai as he closed his eyes to concentrate he ground started to shook and lightning started to pour out of his body what the fuck kind of kekkie genkia is this thought almost everybody. Kakashi lifted his headband over his left eye to reveal the sharingan that was implanted into his eye. Kakashi charged up his Rikiri on his right hand as rai started to push chakra into his hands." Remember rai 30 minutes is your max with your kekkei genkia" yelled jiraiya " why can he use his kekkei genkia for 30 minutes only.. is it that weak? jiraiya-sama" asked shino " no he can only use it for 30 minutes. after 30 minutes is up rai's body starts to burn from his lightning chakra" said jiraiya sadly. As kakashi was about 3 feet away from rai, rai dissapeared " what were is he" said a confused kakashi, behind kakashi about 20 feet away rai reappeared and slammed his hands on the ground. Next thing that happend was the ground blew up around kakashi and rai.

flashback 2 minutes ago

as rai was about to slam his hands on to the ground " SHIT EVERYBODY JUMP IN TO THE TREES" yelled naruto.

present time

the feild was covered in smoke. "where are they" asked a terrified kiba, just as kiba said thoses words a shadow with another shadowon his shoulders came out of the smoking and broken ground. "Aniki are you and kakashi alright?" asked a concerned naruto. "yeah"pant"he"pant"just"knocked"pant"out"panted rai as he laid kakashi on the ground as he looked at his hands. "Let me look at your hands" said tsunade, rai held up his hand to tsunade to check out"hmmm... you have 2nd and 3rd degree burns on your hands from that jutsu, i'm making that jutsu a kinjutsu u can only use it as a last resort" said tsunade in a firm voice,rai just nodded his head "i'll heal you" said sakura "no it's fine i'm a very fast healer like my onii-san" said rai with a grin as he stood up " so im a elite jounin now ...right hokage-sama?" asked rai, "yes you are let's go back and get you your vest." said tsunade with a smile, so everybody walked or limped back to the hokage manor expect kakashi, jiraiya carried him back.

next chapter

rai gets his jounin vest, kurenai tells the other jounin & tsunade what she saw in both genjutsus naruto and rai sing and play guitars songs what i've done- by linkin park scars- by papa roach straight jacket label- by revis welcome to my life- by simple plan

and if you my fellow readers know any songs that have deep sad meanings to them send me the song and what band plays it 


	4. singing brothers

"talking"  
thoughts (kyuubi talks)  
-fang talking-  
kyuubi thoughts  
+fang thoughts/jutsu's name/  
;singing;  
i do not own naruto or the songs they are singing

Hokage manor

when everybody finally got there "here you go rai and congratulation for joining konoha's ranks" said tsunade as she threw a jonin vest and a forehead protector towards rai "i will wear theses with pride" said a happy rai as he put on the vest and tied the forehead protector on his left arm. "come on aniki were going to celebrate our style" said naruto as he pulled rai out of the room. "What is their style when they celebrate, i bet its troublesome" asked a confused shikamaru,"they celebrate by playing their guitars and singing" said jiraiya as he chuckled."are they any good" asked chouji"hehe yes they are very good but their songs are very sad..it's about their past" said a grim jiraiya. "come on guys let go watch them sing and play" said tenten. As she and all her friends went to find rai and naruto. As they left tsunade asked " what did you see in both genjutsus?", " in the genjutsu rai casted on me i saw my worst fears" said kurenai in a low voice. " and what did u see in the genjutsu you casted on rai?"asked tsunade " i saw his past and it was atleast twenty times as worst as naruto's was" said a teary eye kurenai.

with the konoha 12-1(naruto)

"neji do u see them" asked lee " yes they are 200 feet infront of us" confirmed neji. When the 11 konoha-nin saw naruto and rai they stop in a thick forested area 5 feet from rai and naruto. " So naruto which one of thoses four girls do u think is really cute?" asked rai , all the girls listen in closely "Hmm i really think hin-chan is really cute"said naruto as he blushed and hinata blushed a deep color red. "ok aniki who do you think is really cute?"asked naruto as he grinned , again the girls listening closely " Hmmm i would say that girl with the buns is really cute" said rai as he scratched the side of his head , meanwhile tenten was blushing as red as a tomato. " anyways lets start playing" said rai as he pulled out two scrolls and made a hand seal"Kia" and two guitars "poofed into existence. Naruto and rai start strumming their guitars." what song should we sing?" asked naruto "Hmm how about straight jacket label" said rai. They start strumming the guitars in a beat

;Words pierce thought the air they make you wear to get you in a straight jacket label with you face;

the konoha-nin were listening in awe

;Tuuuuuurrrrrrned to the waaaaaaaall;

; This place penetrates when everyone that tries To tell you that you're not the same;

; Waaaaatches you faaaaaall;

; You're pushing on the wall inside;

; Your're pushing outside to find the;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooou;

;Pushing on the wall inside;

; Reason you run from this place when they laaaaabel yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

; Your inside;

how bad was their lifes to think that they were labeled thought everyone that was listening

; Thinking of everyone you ever knew when they put you outside in the separating wall;

; I can see yooooooooooou;

; Standing there waiting for the answer to the reason no one operates the way you do;

; Yooooooooooour point of viiiiiiieeeeeewwwwwwww;

; You're pushing on the wall inside;

; You're pushing outside to find the;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

; Reasons you run from this When they laaaaabel yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

; Every day that they can't see Afraid of what they might find;

; In the way of what they see Afraid of what's inside of you;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaael yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

; Reasons to run from this place When they laaaaaael yoooooou;

; Pushing on the inside;

; You're inside;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaael yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

; Your inside;

The eleven ninjas watching were wipping away tears in their eyes. " Ok onii-san were going to play Scars"said rai they start strumming their guitars in a new beat

; I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care too much;

; And my scars remind me that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; Drunk and I'm feeling down;

; And I just wanna be alone;

; I'm pissed cause you came around;

; Why don't you just go home?;

; Cause you channel all your pain;

; And I can't help you fix yourself;

; You're making me insane;

; All I can say is;

who made them feel this way thought tenten and hinata

; I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care too much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; I tried to help you once;

; Against my own advice;

; I saw you going down;

; but you never realized;

; That you're drowning in the water;

; i tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care to much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; I'm drunk and I'm feeling down;

; And I just wanna be alone;

; You shouldn't ever come around;

; Why don't you just go home?;

; Cause you're drowning in the water;

: And I tried to grab your hand;

; And I left my heart open;

; But you didn't understand;

; But you didn't understand;

; Go fix yourself;

; I can't help you fix yourself;

; But at least I can say I tried;

; i'm sorry but i gotta move on with my own life;

; I can't help you fix yourself;

; But at least I can say I tried;

; I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life;

; i tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care to much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; i tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care to much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

"ok guys you can come out of hiding" said rai

back at Hokage Manor

" what do you mean rai's past is twenty times worst then naruto's?" asked a confused asuma " naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him, what is worst then that?" askes kakashi who woke up. "Rai is a jinchuuriki like naruto" said jiraiya. " Ok jiraiya ,what village did he come from, what rank did he have and why his is not in that village right now?" asked tsunade " hes from the lightning village, he was the captain of the best assassination squad and the reason why he isn't in that village anymore is because they banished him for getting his team killed and they thought he was getting to strong."said jiraiya. " wait if he was the captain of their best assassion squad that means.." asked kakashi" yes he is the bloody wolf of lightning." said jiraiya. "who would turn on rai and have him banished?" asked tsunade." His clan and his kage who happened to be his best friend had him banished, and that hurt him worst then his team being killed" said a sad jiraiya.

with rai and naruto

"hi rai-kun im tenten if you didn't get my name" said tenten with a blush" well how do you do ten-chan"said rai with a grin." Well if you two can excuse me we were going to.." naruto got cut up by rai as he stood up and sniffed the air, his eyes widden and a growl escaped his throat" code grey!naruto" said rai. Naruto's eyes widden " are you sure aniki?" said naruto who was shaking"yes"said rai"what are you talking about?" asked tenten "everyone go to the hokage manor and get everyone" said rai as he stood up and strapped his sword to his side"NOW!!!! GO" yelled rai"HAI" said everybody as they ran to the hokage manor 


	5. The Family

GOMEN i finally had unlocked my thinking cap for this one.

" taking"

'thoughts'

**kyuubi and summons talking**

_**kyuubi and sum**mons thinking_

**Jutsus**

**i do not own naruto**

Ra i was running in the forest as fast as possible '_ Damn it why do they have to come here when i'm trying to gain acceptance from the leaf village and its smells like four a -rank missing nins but they have the sent of them so they might be working for them_' thought rai as he stopped in the clearing " ok i know there are four of you so come out and play with me" said rai as four people got out of their hiding spots " Heh looks like the demon found us out well lets get him" as he and the other three rushed at him, rai looked calmly at the situation at hand and pulled out his sword and charged forward with a battle cry.

At the hokage manor

" Well it seems that Rai is stronger then naruto at the moment but he can only control four tails while naruto barely can control three tails" said Jiraiya, "well.." but Tsuande never got to finish as naruto ran in and yelled " Ero-senin we have a code gray" yelled naruto " how many do you think there is " asked Jiraiya " I don't know but i will say it made aniki mad that he left to fight them" said a shaken naruto " ok whats a code gray? " asked Tsunade " code gray means that_ they _are here " said Jiraiya as he stressed the word they, Do you know... Tsunade never got to finish as the whole sky turned pitch black " fuck he's going to use that jutsu " yelled Jiraiya " What the hell is this" yelled Tsuande but then everybody saw a medium size bolt of lightning hit a area six miles away from the village to the east " go find rai and tell him to report what happed " said Tsunade " Hai" said all seventeen people present

The they heard a deafening pop. "Aniki" yelled naruto , as the smoked cleared there stood rai with a said look on his face " whats wrong rai-kun?" asked tenten " my sword broke" said rai in a low voice " we can reforge it or we can make you a new one" said tenten, " i would like to make a new one that is made from stronger metal" said a anxious rai.

At the front gate

ten people walked into the front gate " halt who goes there" said one of the guards " ah i'm sorry mi lady and mi lords please go ahead" said the guards as they bowed their heads in respect. " come on you guys our leader and second in command are in the hokage's manor" said a feminine voice as the ten people walked to the hokage's manor all the villager's and ninja bowed their heads in respect

with rai and the gang

Rai sniffed the air " onii-san our family is here" said rai with a smirk " really aniki?" asked an anxious naruto as rai confirmed with a nod, naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes and whispered in rai's ear rai had a impassive face and then he have a evil look in his eyes '_i dont like that look in his eyes'_thought the other people present in the room

with the ten people

"ok so this is the hokage's office so lets make a good impression" said the shortest one there" " hai" said the other nine as he knocked on the door they heared a " come in" and opened the door. " Then a big splash washed over them and they opened their eyes and they were covered in pink paint as they looked around the other people in the look paled in the face , " cuz the Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage were covered in pink paint and six other people were also covered in paint " hey gaara,(kazekage), Rukia( Mizukage) Toshrio( Raikage) and Lang(Tsuchikage) and Yugito-aneue(older sister),Yagua-aniki, Roushi-aniki( made him younger about 25), Han-aniki, Utakata-aniki, Fuu-aneue" how you been?" asked naruto who was getting over a silent laughter, " where is my brother, where is rai?" asked toshrio " right here aniki" said rai as he stepped out from behind the door as they walked towards each other everybody could feel the tension in the air " well they finally made you Raikage huh Toshi?, but what happened to that asshole konda?" asked rai " well he started to banish all our ninja that were getting stronger so we over thrown him and me and the council want you to comeback to the village and take your spot as captain of the assassination division" said toshrio " no i started my my over in a new village with new friends a companion" said rai as he moved over to tenten and put his arm around her. " what about me ookami-kun? "said Fuu, rai sighed " i still care for you fuu-chan but i want to be with tenten but i can't stop loving you fuu" said rai in a sad voice " umm i dont mind sharing you rai-kun" said tenten, " but how im a konoha ninja and fuu is a taki-nin how.. " umm im not a taki nin anymore they banished me" said fuu in a sad voice " its ok fuu-chan come over here" said rai as fuu walked over to rai and tenten , rai put his arm around fuu and kissed her on the lips and then did the same to tenten that made her blush as red as a tomato. " oh and tsunade-sama can fuu become a ninja of this villages?" asked rai, " well what rank was she?" , " i was a chuunin, hokage-sama" said a timid fuu " very well i grant her as fuu,chunin of konoha" said tsunade " arigato tsunade sama" said fuu as she bowed

"Ahem i think its time we game naru-chan a beating for making us all pink" said han " all in favor rasie our hand" Ten hands shot up " all apposed" naruto's hand went up. " oh well you lose naruto" said gaara as ten people jumped at him. " AHHHHHH" yelled naruto as eleven people rolled on the floor ten beating up naruto.

Rate and Review


	6. Food

With everybody in the Hokage's Office

After Naruto's new family got the paint off they talked amongst themselves " Ne Kakashi-san" said Rai " yes what is it Rai-san?" , " i was wondering if you would teach me that jutsu you uses against me in the trail?" said rai with pleading eyes " Ok i'll teach you only if you can snag me Shizune" said Kakashi with a perverted look in his eye " Deal" said Rai as he walked up to Shizune and whispered something in her ear, for a second her eyes look liked they were gonna pop out and then she blushed and nodded. Rai walked over to Kakashi and said " she said she go out with you only if you didn't read that book when your with her" " YATTA" yelled Kakashi then he looked around and saw everybody was looking at him" Ahem ne Shizune-chan care to go on a walk" asked Kakashi as he put his book away and opened the door for Shizune, she giggled and walked out he looked at everyone and smiled a big eye smile " Meet me at training ground 26 to learn that jutsu" said Kakashi. Then he shut the door and everybody heard a snickering Rai " Ookami-kun why are you laughing?" asked a confused Fuu " cuz Fuu-chan a man greatest enemy is himself" said Rai " I don't understand?" said Fuu, " A man will do what ever it takes to please the woman or in my case women even if its against his moral code" said Rai

" Kid you have wisdom beyond your years" said Jiraiya as he slapped Rai on the back, Rai's face covered inpain " Rai whats wrong?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at his hand he saw blood on it and a hole in Rai's vest where he slapped him, "Rai your injured?" said a shocked Jiraoya. " Nani"said Tsunade as she walked over to rai she saw a hole in Rai's vest and blood slowly pouring out. " remove ur vest and shirt" commanded Tsunade, Rai unzipped his vest and slowly removed his shirt, everybody saw all the scars on Rai's body and got disgusted or sad, " what happened to you Rai-kun" asked a concerned Tenten, " one one of my missions i was captured and was tortured everyday for three months until i escaped but thoses are some of my bad years as a rookie assassin" said Rai, " how in blazes did you get a broken kunai stuck in your back?" asked Tsunade " when i fought thoses four men one of them stabbed me in the back and i bent down and it broke i guess: said Rai " Well this is gonna hurt a lot so be prepared" said Tsunade as she ripped the kunai out blood gushed out and Tsunade started to heal his wound. Jiraiya picked up the kunai and found it to be in very weird shape " what the hell" said a confused Jiraiya " thats a Jinchuuriki kunai it stops our poweres from helping us " said Han " Am i healed yet Obaa-chan said Rai with a sly look on his face. Tsunade's face turned a deep red and then she turned towards Rai with her fist raised , everybodythought she was going to kill him but was surprised that she hugged him " Domo Arigato Rai-san for keeping Naruto-no Baka safe in these past few years" said Tsunade as she bowed her head " Ummm Kaa-san why did you call me a baka" said Naruto in a depressed voice " well naru..did you just called me kaa-san?" asked a Tsunade " yes "said Naruto " come here" said Tsunade in a sweet voice, Naruto slowly walked over to Tsunade, she reached out and gave him a tight hug and said " my sotsu" with tears falling from her eyes

" Ahem sorry to ruin the touching moment but i'm ravished" said Rai as they heard two stomachs grow loudly. " what do you want naruto asked Tsunade " RAMEN" yelled naruto and"you Rai" asked Tsunade " SUSHI" yelled Rai " i hope you have deep pockets tsu-hime cuz Rai here is a Naruto when it comes to sushi" chuckled Jiraiya " Bullshit i can control myself when it comes to delicious sushi" said Rai and then we can go to my dad's shop and make your new sword" said Tenten " Umm can i come?" asked Fuu " Sure its fine with me as long as its fine with Ten-chan" said Rai , "sure we are gonna both marry Rai so yeah you can come" said Tenten, " M..MARRY" yelled Rai " Yeah you have to rebuild your clan here**lover-boy" said Tenten with a wink, Rai just blushed and poked his fingers together ( remind you of some one?) , " So your Rai's older Brother what is he like you know him the best?" asked Neji " well lets just say Rai have a thing for swords and any other sharp weapons" said Toshrio , " Ne Hin-chan how come you ant talking to me are you upset with me or something?" asked Naruto, " n..no i'm just embarrassed that you said im cute" said the timid Hinata "ahme im going with the kage's and our familyNaruto you hang out with your friends " said Rai "Alright aniki by family" said naruto as they walked to the ramen place and Rai's group walked to the sushi shop. **


End file.
